Duty of the Left Behind
by ProtoZivot
Summary: An exploration of what may have happened to Sean and Priscilla, Aaron's wife, after Aaron left his wife. We know where Aaron ended up...but what happened to those he left behind?


**So...this is...I don't know what this is. Well its a Revolution fanfic. Yeah. **

**I just had this little plot bunny after watching Revolution episode "Sex and Drugs" and seeing Aaron's flashbacks. I wondered "What happened to his lovely wife Priscilla and the handsome lifesaver Sean?" And then this was, uh, spawned. It's rather...hhmmm...choppy, I guess you could say, being bits and pieces of Sean and Priscilla's lives after Aaron left. So...yeah. **

**Please Read and Enjoy. **

**No Beta. Spawned from my wacky mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution. If I did maybe it wouldn't suck so bad and Charlie wouldn't be so freaking annoying. (At this point I'm seriously doubting Eric Kripke owns it. If he does how the Hell did he go from Supernatural to this? O.o)**

***FYI You may skip this if you just came to read fanfiction and not my mindless babble.***

**So...yes I was one of those many people who anxiously awaited the primer of Revolution. Stupendously thrilled because anything created by Eric Kripke is bound to be utterly _awesome,_ right? Wrong. It's...a rather...terrible show. But I watch it religiously, settling down every Monday night to gripe and complain about all that's wrong with it and how annoying Charlie is and how much Nora _sucks_. It's actually quiet amusing and entertaining to watch what Charlie and Co. get themselves into week to week in a ridiculous, campy sort of way. **

**I watch Revolution like I watch The Walking Dead. Slightly angry, moderately amused and complaining about _everything! _Only, I continue to watch Revolution because deep down somewhere I actually might like it. I watch Walking Dead because I'm a masochist and like to torture myself with it's tragic and terribly written (it's only tragically terrible because it's written like a soap opera with zombies. Which means it is filled with absolute idiots screwing up the lives of good people) and because it still has Norman Reedus, who, no matter what anyone says, is absolutely adorable.**

**The biggest problem for me about Revolution (excluding the facts that everyone is always spectacularly clean for their world and no one but the children seems to have aged in fifteen years) is that none of the characters except Miles are even remotely likable in a good or bad way. Charlie is one of the most righteously, annoying, mood changing person ever. Aaron is...Aaron. And he abandoned his loving _wife_ ****because he was uber insecure. Nora is supremely stupid and the only thing she's good for is blowing crap up. (Don't even get me started on her sister) She's actually getting better...not quite as annoying as she was when she first showed up and was all rebel. Monroe is not and intimidating person whatsoever. Rachel is the dumbest person on the planet and the situation she got herself in is just GRRRR. Not to mention spilling her guts to protect Danny who was a dumb idiot in the first place. Jake/Nate is obscurely shallow and just weird. Tom Neville is like just...how did Pre-Black Out Tom Neville end up like Post-Black Out Tom Neville? I mean, yeah, we saw the flashbacks but still. All the main characters are so lacking in depth. The only one that had any depth except Miles was Maggie and she bit the dust because of a crazed dog man. **

**Maybe it's so annoying because it is rather realistic. Everyone in it is a super idiot. **

**But the sad point being is that when I watched Sex and Drugs we were introduced into, in my opinion, two of the most interesting characters in the show. Which is supremely sad considering Sean and Priscilla were only in the show for a grand total of maybe ten minutes. But Priscilla was a lovely women and Sean was probably one of the most interesting characters, showing up alone, seeming more educated for the wilderness than the average city person (certainly more than Aaron and Priscilla), and totally wiping out two bandits and breaking the one guy's neck. So yeah, I'm personally hoping that Sean and/or Priscilla show back up or SOMEONE more interesting than the characters currently present shows up. Yeah. I'm done babbling now.**

* * *

**Duty of the Left Behind**

Sean watched Priscilla calculatingly over his slightly warmed can of baked beans as he and the others huddled around the fire. Priscilla had been overwhelmingly quiet and withdrawn since Aaron had disappeared three days prior. Sean couldn't agree with the man's choice to leave, couldn't fathom a logical reason really, and knew the same quandary plagued Priscilla. Why had Aaron left her? Because he couldn't protect her? Screw that. Sean, Aaron and Priscilla had stuck together for six months in this mucked up world, and then Aaron just wandered off! Because he couldn't protect her? Bullshit!

He wondered if Aaron knew how torn up his wife was. How she stared at that damn note and the abandoned wedding ring longing for the man it belonged to. Sean lost some respect for Aaron that day. Regardless of the older man's feelings, he shouldn't have abandoned his wife with a note that simply read, "_I can't protect you. You're better off with them."_ Sean wasn't stupid. He knew _them_ meant him. He'd seen the look on Aaron's face when he took down the two bandits. That was the first time Sean had killed a man. He'd practiced the movements and theories for hours before, but never had he been forced to utilize it to the full potential. Never had to kill a man to protect others. And he'd thought Aaron understood Sean would do it again and again for the both of them. Aaron shouldn't have left her.

But Aaron had left her with Sean, for whatever reason, and Sean wasn't one to shy away from a duty.

And right now that duty was protecting these people he was with, particularly Priscilla.

* * *

He was more adapted and prepared for this type of living than most people he realized, largely due to his military brat and survivalist background. The fact that he'd also been studying Pre-Med for the last two years was simply icing on the proverbial cake.

He had approached the martial arts and survival training his father taught him with the same enthusiasm any boy would. Close Quarters Defense, Boxing, Jiu Jitsu, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, survival strategies, wilderness knowledge, everything his father knew was imparted to him. That enthusiasm which waxed and waned as he grew, becoming all consuming in his early and mid teens before turning practically non-existent by his eighteenth birthday when he'd moved away. He'd moved half way across the country to attend college, something he regretted now. But the things his father had taught him kept him alive, kept him going. Though he may as well be on the other side of the freaking ocean with how much distance was between him and his family, he held onto hope.

The group he and Priscilla joined had virtually no direction on where they wanted to go, no clue how to survive on their own. Another man, Rick, stepped up to lead. He was an intelligent man, knew his own strengths and weaknesses, referred to Sean for the decisions he wasn't equipped to make by himself, but by and large made sound choices for the group. Sean was content to let Rick take charge. He was better working behind the scenes, acting as the resident wilderness knowhow, protector, hunter, and guide.

They stayed away from the large cities, towns, and roads, venturing close only when in dire need of supplies. And then it was only Sean and a few others who risked it. Sometimes they found other survivors who would slowly add to their group. Other times they encountered less amiable people and their group dwindled a few in number. Sean took each of these losses to heart though he knew he'd done all he could. It was, as his father had always said, in his blood to do so.

Each time returning from these trips Priscilla would catch his gaze, sorrow for those lost reflecting back to him, one more layer of loss built over the previous. And at the heart of it—Aaron.

Each time Sean wondered what would show in Priscilla's eyes when he was the one to not walk back. And he would push the thought away reminding himself this was not that time.

* * *

The Blackout ruined peoples' lives. At twenty-seven, Aaron had gone from the top of the world to the bottom and disappeared. At twenty-eight, Priscilla was effectively a widow and removed from all she had known and loved. At thirty-five, Rick was their goddamned deputy turned post-Apocalypse leader. At fourteen, their youngest, Quinn had breathed his last today. At nineteen, their new youngest, Amy became the only surviving member of her family. At thirty-two Kate would never see her children again. At sixty-one Dale had gone from four years until retirement to living his last years in Hell.

At twenty-one, just old enough to freaking drink legally, Sean was playing protector to a group of nineteen and nearly two thousand miles away from his family with no way home. The only good that came from the Blackout was the fact that he'd never have to worry about paying off his outlandish school loans. And that joy was tainted by the fact that the reality was almost anyone who would have ever cared about his loans was probably dead.

He taught the others the best he could, tried to prepare them and give them a crash course of what he had learned over years. Some things were refreshers for himself even, awakening knowledge he hadn't known he carried.

He focused on Priscilla the most though; wanting to make certain that even if something happened to him she would have the best chance possible. They stuck together, her and him, the only two truly alone people in their group. The odd ones out. Even though Amy had lost Quinn, she still had Dale and Kate from their little group before they'd joined Rick's. Sean had been the odd one out before Aaron left. Now he and Priscilla filled the role together.

* * *

The longer time went on the less safe the world became. The longer the Blackout remained with no figures of authority, the further those who wished harm strayed from cities, towns, and roads. It was becoming more and more dangerous to remain in one spot and to travel. They moved quickly and tensely from place to place becoming more and more desperate. Sean kept close to Priscilla and she to him.

Several scares with bandit groups and roaming gangs of thugs raised tensions in the group. Their large number, Sean realized, was starting to become a liability. An attraction to outsiders, and a danger from within. So they split up, each sub-group going their own way. Rick with Mariah, Jason, and Christie. Amy with Dale and Kate. Mark with Derek, Martha, Ian, and Laura. Sam with Deanna, Dirk, Ben and Hale. And Priscilla with Sean.

* * *

It was the first sunny day after four days of near constant rain. Seven months after Aaron had left and months after Sean had forced himself to stop wondering what had happened to the man and face the harsh reality that, on his own, Aaron probably hadn't lasted long. He was never sure if Priscilla had ever stopped wondering; he was rather sure she wondered daily. Wondered if her husband was still alive somewhere and questioned why he left her.

The sunlight streamed through the trees as they trekked through the barely discernable path having no clear direction, just moving from Point A to Point B. The wildlife chattered excitably around them the sounds with the sunshine doing more to heighten the good feeling of the day than anything Sean and Priscilla had experienced in weeks.

Priscilla sucked in a deep breath through her nose, releasing the air slowly and smiling. "It smells wonderful, doesn't it?"

Sean grinned and nodded, carefully holding a branch back so it wouldn't hit the woman in the face. "If the map and my map reading skills are to be trusted there should be a river up ahead. If we make it there before too late maybe we can fish and have ourselves a nice meal tonight."

Priscilla licked her lips nearly moaning at the imagined taste of freshly fried fish. "Don't tease me. You better hope your skills and that map are trustworthy."

Sean laughed, ducking under a low hanging tree branch and adjusting the straps of his pack to a more comfortable position. "Luckily I think they are," he said as they emerged onto what seemed to be a more traveled path. Sean frowned looking around. He was always wary of traveling on open roads and this was clearly too traveled for his tastes.

He continued walking, however, searching for another animal trail like the one they had been following. Priscilla drew up beside him, keeping pace easily as they made their way through the tall grass along the open path.

"I can't remember the last time we had—" Priscilla saw the person first as Sean scanned the tree line, and cut herself off midsentence. "Sean." She patted his arm and pointed ahead, to a partially concealed figure lying in the grass.

Sean grabbed her arm as she went to stride forward.

"What? Sean, we have to help them," she said, gazing at him stubbornly, already knowing he'd argue with her. He always did. Priscilla clung to the old way of thinking and acting. Clung to the old idea of good Samaritans.

Sean had long since ditched that mindset. He and their former group had been bit one too many times and he now played the role of cautious protector. Look out for oneself and, in his case, Priscilla. That was it. It was the only way to ensure safety. "It could be a trap."

Priscilla rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "A trap? Really? Some kid laying in the middle of a deserted road in the middle of nowhere is trap?"

"It could be," Sean said, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he thought. As always, his instinct was to protect himself and, more importantly, Priscilla. He gently readjusted his grip to her elbow, beginning to drag her down the road a bit and towards the shelter of the trees.

She pulled her arm free and shook her head. "No. We have to at least check on them."

"Priscilla, we don't even know them."

"If someone came across you like that I would want them to check on you," she said. "If someone came across me like that I would hope they would check on me. If someone came across Aaron like that…" she stopped and looked away staring into the distance. After a moment she looked back. "I have to check on them," she said resolutely, turning and making her way to the prone form far ahead.

Sean inspected the tree line again and the road to each direction, not seeing anything out of the ordinary besides the person lying in the road. But the uncanny sense of being watch pricked the hairs at the back of his neck and he wondered for a moment how Priscilla didn't sense it. Perhaps he was just paranoid like she always said. He sighed and started after her, not at all liking the twisting feeling in his gut. "Priscilla," he called, lengthening his stride to try and catch up with her as she drew close to the figure on the ground. "Priscilla, I really think—"

The person on the ground, a man who could be no older than Sean himself, vaulted up unexpectedly. Priscilla shouted in alarm taking a step back, but she was unprepared for the club the man swung around and was down before Sean even launched himself into an all out run.

Rustling branches and grass sounded from all around and Sean realized they were surrounded. There was no getting out of this one with Priscilla down and with just himself.

He dropped his pack, drawing his knife quickly and spinning to attack the person closest to him. It was a small knife, relatively unthreatening until it was slammed into _t he_ under part of a man's jaw or into the neck or eye socket.

Sean took out three of the attackers before one of the clubs caught a glancing blow to his hand and he dropped the knife hissing in pain at his numbed hand. He dodged as many of the hits as he could, striking out and landing solid punches of his own, but the sea of bodies surrounding him grew faster than he could take them down. And hit after hit collided with his body until his was stumbling into the very people he was fighting.

They laughed and jeered as Sean fought ferociously, but in the end it didn't matter. In the end there were more of them than there were of him. In the end, fair fight meant nothing to them and only so many could jump at him with clubs before he could no longer fend them off. In the end, he could only take so many hits. And in the end, he was only a twenty-two year old military brat with background in martial arts.

* * *

Sean woke to a sensation of something cold and wet on his face, dragging his foggy brain to the forefront and giving him abrupt focus. His first conscious thought was he would never let anyone, including himself, convince him he was just being paranoid.

The second thing to register was that _everything_ ached, especially his knees, which were being dug into by the sharp rocks he was kneeling on. His hands were bound behind him in rough rope, a foul tasting gag stuck in his mouth.

Priscilla sat across from him, bound and gagged, eyes wide and staring at him in terror.

At that moment, Sean knew he had failed. Whatever happened from this point on was a failure.

* * *

**And that is that. Like I said before I'm not too sure why I wrote this. Initially I planned on Sean and Priscilla, uh, actually, you know, _dying_ rather tragically in the end...and then it just stopped where it did. So the part where they actually bite the dust is still bouncing in my head and morphing and changing and I'm not really sure. I also contemplated having Sean survive and Priscilla die and adding a scene where Sean runs into Aaron again. *ponders thoughtfully while stroking chin* **

**Anyway I decided to post this part and I left it as "incomplete" because I'm not sure if I will continue this story plotline or not. It really depends on both the response I get and whether or not I can sit down and type up the rest of it. It wouldn't be too long. Probably on three or so chapters but...yeah. Maybe I'm the only one who has any interest in the Sean and Priscilla contingency...**

**If you'd like to read more...drop me a review that says so! **

**Till we meet again...Happy Reading! **


End file.
